jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Wind (Trever Leingod)
: "You could say I’m the biggest Nobody of them all.” : -Trever Leingod : Trever Leingod was the first Jedi in the Leingod clan, and one of the few force users that was present in 1000 ADI. He traveled a 1000 years into the future by means of a wormhole and is looking for a way back to his own time. Biography Early Life : “The price of freedom is steep.” : ―Trever Leingod Trever was brought up in a rich family, but anything else about his pre-teenage years in unknown to him. He woke up one day on the streets of Coruscant with nothing more than the clothes on his back and his phrik sword. He learned the trade of pickpocketing from a street urchin, but he eventually cleaned up his act and found small time jobs to earn money for an apartment and food. Trever also learned to defend himself against muggers with his phrik sword, practicing with it during his free time. At age 14, he met up with Mark Kenobi, a powerful Jedi Knight who had gained a reputation for hunting the Dark Lord Merlock. Before long, Trever became Mark’s unofficial sidekick, joining in him in battle against Sith Lords across the galaxy. At one point, Trever came to face with Merlock himself, and was forced to duel with him. The sword skills he acquired during his time on the street proved invaluable, as he managed to hold the Dark Lord singlehandedly before Mark finally came to lend a helping hand. During a visit to a scientist’s lab, a friend of Mark’s named Fenton, Trever began to be intrigued by one of his experiments, which was a bio-infuser that was a natural human enhancement supplement. Mark informed him that the biochemical formula had proved ineffective, as Mark himself once volunteered to be a test subject for it. However, Trever insisted on trying again, with himself as the new test subject. Fenton began using the formula and injecting Trever with it weekly for the next year – it became obvious that the formula was working on him. By the time the infusions were finished with, Trever’s physical capabilities had increased dramatically; giving him three times the strength, endurance, agility and speed of an average human. Fenton theorized it worked on Trever because he was at the peak of human growth, while Mark had already been fully mature. During an event on Tatooine, Trever and Mark met with a man named Goku in a bar. He was a scientist studying carbonite fusion. The three became good friends following a drunken bar fight, in which Mark and Goku began to dance to Tatooinese music. Sometime later, Trever learned that Goku had been in an accident with his carbonite experiments, fusing with another individual – the man he once knew as Goku was now introducing himself as Vegito, a combination of Goku and the man he fused with. After three years of journeying with Mark, Trever went off on his own to have adventures, as his Jedi friend went off to train in the Force. During this time, Trever met a young woman named Yuna, who eventually became his girlfriend. The next year was a particularly hard one on Trever. Having gained a reputation as a friend of Mark Kenobi’s and a skilled fighter, Sith were constantly approaching him to be trained in the Dark Side, and when he refused, he was forced to fight them off. Since Yuna was with him at nearly all times, he had to fight and keep her safe at the same time. With Mark gone, Trever was almost alone. However, his old friend Vegito soon began to find a liking to Coruscant bars, which Trever and Yuna usually hung out at, and the two’s experience in fighting scared off most adversaries that dared to approach them. Shortly before Mark’s return, Yuna disappeared. Trever was completely devastated, and the only evidence he ever found of Yuna was her silver heart necklace. To this day, he still wears the piece of jewelry around his neck as a reminder of his lost love. Life as a Jedi Upon his old friend’s return, Mark convinced Trever to undertake the trainings of a Jedi Knight. He promised the life of a Jedi would partially fill the void Yuna left behind. Due to his prior experience with the Force, through use it without knowing in duels against the Sith, Trever learned everything in a matter of days. During this time, he found a few Jedi artifact which he used from then on. He was knighted by Mark and continued to aid his Master in many following missions. One of the few times Trever did not follow Mark on a mission turned out to be most regrettable. A Sith Lord was able to taint Mark and tap into his anger, and Trever’s Master fell to the Dark Side. Trever felt this through their connection in the Force, and tried to find Mark to convert him back to the Force. In the end, Mark found Trever, and was in a desperate struggle to break free of the Exur Kun spirit of the holocron he was carrying. With Trever’s aid and counsel, Mark broke free of the spirit’s control. From then on, Trever carried the holocron instead. Intrigued by what the spirit promised, however, Trever convinced Mark to become a rogue Dark Sider, and to teach Trever what he learned as a Sith. Trever became known as the “Twilight Jedi”, as he used the powers of the Dark Side to save people and aid the Jedi, as he was showing innate command of the Dark Side without being tainted by it, likely due to Yuna's pendant. Mark, by contrast, was growing weary under the influence of the Dark Side, and both student and teacher eventually returned to the Force. Trever and Mark went to visit the Jensaari for a time and learned much under their tutelage, most especially their notable stealth and illusion capabilties. By this point, Mark believed Trever to be superior to him in many regards. Regardless, Trever still wanted to become more powerful in the Force, and made a clone of himself to aid Mark as his replacement. The Jedi Knight remained on Coruscant, remaining hidden, guarding the civilians against the Dark Side of the Force. Over the years, he grew in wisdom and Force power. 'The Blindfolded Hero' Trever began donning a blindfold and a dark cloak, he became a master of stealth and sight abilities. Around this time, he took the name “Wind” to leave his identity behind. However, the Jedi Knight finally came back into the light of the public some years later. The Jedi had become docile and almost gone, when a man named Kankaro named himself Grandmaster. Mark Kenobi appeared on the scene and tried to compromise a reformation of Jedi codes. Wind meet up with the two at the Jedi temple, but in the midst of the discussion Kankaro turned on Mark; however, Wind’s former master quickly incapacitated Kankaro. A number of other Jedi eventually showed, including Jedi Master Kiddy, an old friend of Trever’s. Mark managed to convince the others to reform the Jedi code back to the way it was during Luke Skywalker’s time. After the new council was elected, Wind returned to his anonymous rounds on the Coruscant streets. Sometime later, there was a tournament for Force Users, and the newly nicknamed Wind entered. His first match was against the Dark Lord Belial. Though the Sith appeared to be most powerful, the only display of power Belial showed was with his mouth. Wind returned the favor, Jedi style, and effortlessly dispatched him. Unfortunately, the tournament was canceled shortly after due to too many dropouts. However, this one duel showed Wind’s expertise in battle had not diminished at all. Shortly after this event, Wind lent aid to Richter Belmont, Vegito Rikhard, Ukushi and Himiko Sabawra against a Sith assassin, who was attempting to draw out the spirit that Himiko was struggling with. After forcing the Sith to flee, Wind aided Himiko in overcoming the possessing spirit. Following the incident with the Sith assassin, Wind met up with Zanic Scorchi, formerly Vegito’s apprentice, and his two friends Dawn and Jedi Knight Ashaiya Sihn. Zanic had been told by Vegito to seek out Wind for advise on furthering his skills in the Force. Wind proposed to have Zanic blindfolded, so that the two of them could duel with only their Force senses. The young Jedi Knight performed admirably for his age and experience and fought Wind to a standstill. The elder Jedi Knight parted with words of advice and encouragement, and Zanic gave his thanks. Despite being on Coruscant during the time of the Sith attack, lead by Dark Lord Belial, Wind was unable to lend aid due to overwhelming numbers. Soon after, however, the Sith armada seemed to disappear, and Jacen Valor stepped in to clear the remnants of the Sith. The remaining Jedi Knights met with him to compromise peace, and Jacen seemed cooperative. At this event, Wind was elected a Jedi Master, along with his friends Mark Kenobi and Vegito Rikhard. Mark amassed the Republic fleet following the promotion and gave Wind mutual command of the army. As Mark went off to take out Lord Anarcus, and later the Wayland Empire, Wind went to re-establish the Republic, which had no senators, no chancellor, and no money. The Jedi Master rallied former politicians across the galaxy to a senatorial meeting on Coruscant, where all new senators and a chancellor were elected. Wind met with much opposition from an anonymous man calling himself the Slayer, and another Jedi known as Terand. They tried to question the integrity of the Jedi Order and demanded they stay out of senatorial affairs. Eventually Wind overcame the questions and the chancellor that was elected was pro-Jedi. Amidst the opposition were two darksiders: Darth Diabolus and Redack and a number of his clones. Wind faced off against Diabolus and defeated him, while the clone troopers under his command arrested Redack and his copies. With the senatorial work done, Wind’s next mission was to go to the Banking Clan to take back the credits that were stolen during the Sith invasion. Using the expert capabilities of clone engineers, the Republic was able to hack into the thief’s account and returned all credits to the rightful hands. By all of this, Wind singlehandedly reassembled the Republic. 'The Time Jump' After leaving Muun and returning to Coruscant, Wind found himself traveling through time. He wandered the streets of Coruscant realizing the time jump he went through. Soon after, he met Theriphos, who he trained and knighted. He and his apprentice answered the call that the disguised John Orion which summoned all available Jedi to Tython. 'The Return ' Upon his return to his true period, Wind tried to get back to normal Jedi affairs. Unfortunately, a clever plot by Redack undid all that Wind and his fellow Jedi worked for. The chancellor was assassinated, and the senate turned on the Jedi. Wind went into hiding, trying to aid the people of Coruscant from behind the lines, until the Jedi were again in the eyes of grace amongst the people. When Azzo came forth as the new chancellor, Wind hoped to have him removed by vote of no confidence with the help of Jacen Valor, but Jacen had other plans. Azzo eventually left office and was eventually replaced by Chancellor Gryr, a more conservative candidate. Sometime later, Wind threw off his blindfold and Jedi garb and donned his warrior outfit, which made him blend in more with ordinary citizens. He took up his name Trever once again and had Excalibur refined into the six-blade phrik Buster Sword, which became his weapon of choice. The Jedi Septerra called all available Jedi to action, and Trever responded. His mission was to seek out new recruits and old friends. His first destination was Tatooine, where he met up with Richter Belmont, Shen, and Dusk Skywalker. 'A Happy Ending' On a recruiting mission on Coruscant, Trever went to a concert where he was at least reunited with his former love Yuna. They were married at a quiet ceremony on Naboo at the time of the Dantooine Incident, with Richter Belmont standing in as the man of honor. Trever made a collection of holocrons with all his knowledge, gathered it with his Jedi possession and locked in a trunk. He and Yuna lived peacefully afterward and had a number of children, their line eventually bringing forth Timaeus Leingod 1000 years later to continue the Leingod’s Jedi legacy. Personality and traits : "On your knees, murder! I want you to beg for forgiveness!” : ―Trever Leingod to Dark Lord Belial Trever’s interactions with friends have shown that he is sociable, openhearted, caring and affectionate. Despite his peaceful Jedi philosophy, Trever tends to have quite a cheeky mouth around his antagonists, departing from ordinary Jedi conduct of submissive behavior. Gear Clothing Trever wears a black Jedi robe and tunic. He often wears Thon's robe and always has Nomi's armband, which he found in a chest on Dantooine during his Jedi training - the former has granted him greater wisdom, a higher jump and allows him to the Force more often, and the latter increases his power when he battles a darksider. He usually wears a long coat with a zipper and a hood instead of his outer Jedi robes. Trever adopted a blindfold and was usually found with it on when his hood is down. He wears a heart-shaped pendant as a memento of a lost love; it serves as a powerful conductor of the Force, since it has a great Lightside affinity. Lightsabers Trever has two blue lightsabers, two green lightsabers, and a pair of lightsabers gauntlets with revolving and double-siding functions. Powers and abilities Force Powers Force Telekinesis (all variants), Force Ice, Force Surge, Force Blind, Emerald Lightning (Electric Judgment), Force Light, Force Seeing, Art of Movement, Comprehend Speech, Force Listening, Alter Image/Environment, Force Defend, Force Deflection, Droid Disable, Drain Knowledge, Force Empsethy, Battlemind, Battle Mediation, Force-meld, Shatterpoint, Precognition, Force Valor, Force Speed, Force Jump, Force Telepathy, Force Illusion, Force Wave, Force Repulsion, Force Force Doppelganger, Force Psychometry, Force Sight, Force Sense, Force Throw, Force Suppression, Force Cloak, Force Stealth, Breath Control, Force Breach, Force Hibernation Trance, Force Heal, Force Flight, Comprehend Speech, Affect Mind, Malacia Force Whirlwind, Force Absorb, Force Barrier, Force Protection. Skills Trever is a master of the martial arts of Teras Kasi, which his Master taught him after he had returned from the world of its origins. He was a prominent swords master even before being trained as a Jedi and once took on the Dark Lord without Force abilities. He learned all Jedi Force powers as well as most Sith powers during his short time on the Darkside. Trever has shown great balance in saber and Force combat and once was revered as the galaxy’s Jedi prodigy. Due to wearing a blindfold for training his Force senses and remaining hidden on the planet of Coruscant clad in his black coat, his skill in detection and cloaking are now exceptional. His capabilities with Force Ice are second to none. Lightsaber Forms Trever knows Diem So (Master), Soresu (Master), Niman (Adept), Ataru (Adept), Makashi (Adept), Vaapad (Adept), and Shien (Adept) Category:Characters Category:Lightsider Category:BDI